Everyday Superhero
by Mattycollns13
Summary: Sequel to Came Out Swinging. Becky feels her adrenaline pumping watching Dean's Asylum Match with Chris Jericho. Then after that, they run into an old face.


Becky didn't think she'd ever witnessed something that could be this violent, yet so utterly beautiful. Like a train wreck that you couldn't look away from. The Asylum match between Dean and Jericho was ongoing. Every fiber of Becky's protective mentality was screaming at her to march down to that ring and pull Dean out by his ear, but she had grown used to this feeling watching him do stupid things in and out of the ring all the time.

She winced when he got hit in the stomach with the barbed wire board. Okay, maybe it still took a lot of her control, but she tried to remind herself of all the crazy matches Dean had been through back when he was Jon Moxley. It calmed her down a little; she knew he could take all the punishment in the world, but he needed to win this. They had gone over some loose strategy in picking the weapons up on top of the cage, but there was never a strategy to a Dean Ambrose match so she just had to watch and wait.

Dean went for the bucket, which surprised her; she thought he would want to break that plant over Jericho's head for Mitch. She sat forward with a curious look when Dean didn't go for Jericho with the bucket and instead opened it. Her eyes widened when he spilled the tacks out everywhere on the floor. He hadn't mentioned this to her. She watched them fight above the tacks for several moments, the suspense getting to her. She began biting her fingernails and cheered when Dean reversed a Codebreaker into the tacks.

She watched Dean follow it up with a Dirty Deeds on the tacks and the pin. She jumped up and cheered at the empty locker room. She could feel her blood pumping with adrenaline, her fascination still spiked at the violence of it all. She hadn't felt like this since watching wrestling back in the Attitude Era.

With a bounce in her step from her friend's victory, she made her way over to meet him at gorilla. He came through the curtain and gave her a small smile. She checked him over to see if she needed to force him to go to medical. When she was satisfied that he wasn't hurt too bad they walked together back to their locker room.

She let him drop on to the bench tiredly and rest for a moment while she got a wet towel and a couple Band-Aids. She sat next to him and made him lift his arm where there were two thumbtacks still embedded from the Dirty Deeds. He grinned sheepishly at her while she focused on pulling them out.

"Figured you'd be yelling at me by now, Irish?" She looked up from where her eyes had been trained and her tongue had been poking out in concentration.

"Do you want to be yelled at?" she asked in a teasing tone, letting him know that she was fine.

"Well it's the way you show me you care, do you not care anymore?" He was teasing her and she pinched his arm. He yelped in surprise and glared at her. She didn't even look at him and smirked.

"Oh, I care. But I'm still so hyped from that match that I can't be mad that you didn't tell me about the thumbtacks."

He furrowed his brow, "Really?"

She shrugged, "I've only ever watched you in matches like that from old YouTube videos, never live. It was… wow. My heart is still going."

Dean looked at her like she was insane, "Hey, that's what I'm supposed to be saying. You are supposed to be saying how dangerous and stupid it was for me to even have that match. That's how this friendship works, Becky."

Becky bit her lip and tried to keep a serious face, she could tell he was beginning to freak out at her unusual behavior. She finally bandaged up his last little cut, which probably proved his point about her being a mother hen, but what can you do? "Do you think if I asked for a asylum match against Dana that they'd let me do it?"

When she looked up at Dean he had this bewildered look on his face that really caused her to bite her tongue. It took everything she had not to laugh, when he sputtered.

"No way in hell are you getting that match, Irish."

She made her face to an overly energetic smile, "Oh, Hell! Good idea! Hell in a Cell is much better."

"That's not what I said!" Dean was shaking with either frustration or rage and Becky couldn't hold it any longer and snorted out a laugh. She fell back on the bench and held her gut. She could feel tears beginning to prick at the corner of her eyes. She heard Dean curse and it made her laugh even harder.

"Oh my god, you should have seen your face!" She sputtered out at him.

"Dammit Irish, you're gonna give me a heart attack." He said while running a hand through his hair.

"No, but if there ever is a women's hardcore match, I do wanna be in it." She sent him a challenging glare and he held his hands up.

"Hey, you do what you want. I'd be scared for you outta my mind, but I know if anyone can make it you can."

She smiled, pleased with his praise. "You should tell me what it all feels like. These crazy matches."

He smiles and opens his mouth, but his eyes flick to the screen behind her and widen. "Oh my god."

She frowns and turns to see Seth Rollins return and deliver a Pedigree to Roman and hold up the belt. There was silence in the locker room as they both processed this new development. Becky hadn't even known Dean when Seth Rollins had betrayed the Shield, but she had been with him that weekend after Roadblock and saw what happened then. Dean had told her he had been like that after Seth turned on them too. Because of this and the things she had seen on the network where Seth had insulted her friend many times in the past she hated him. She never thought she could hate someone without meeting them first, but she hated Seth.

Her head whipped over to Dean who had a very dark look on his face. Her mind immediately leapt to the weekend they had spent at her place in Orlando getting his head back on straight. If he had a backslide…

"Go get changed, Dean. We need to check in to the hotel still." She saw Dean nod and move to go get changed. He wasn't gone long, but was gone long enough that Becky knew he was thinking and dwelling on Seth. When he came back out he looked normal enough, but Becky knew not to trust that. Dean could be very strong sometimes and not let his hurt show so she opened the door for him and they made their way towards the parking garage of the arena.

Dean had actually started conversation, which she was pleasantly surprised by. Maybe he was handling this well. She was looking at him and not paying attention to where she was going and felt herself bump into someone. She was about to apologize and move around before they cut her off.

"Watch where the hell you're going!"

She looked up and came face to face with Seth Rollins. She immediately glared and tried to lunge at him, but her arm was held back. She looked back and saw Dean holding her arm, but keeping his eyes on Seth. She tried to tug away from him a few times, but his grip held strong.

"Ah, Sethie-boy. Nice of you to grace us with your presence."

She saw Seth pale a bit as he realized who was with her. His arms came up in a defensive fight position, "Ambrose. Shouldn't you keep your new pet on a leash?"

She growled and tried to lunge at him again, but Dean pulled her back before answering, "Oh you shouldn't have said that. You'd be counting your lucky stars if I got to you first. In fact, I'm kinda saving your life right now. Wouldn't want your knee to go out again. Or your arm."

She continued her glare at Seth, but smirked at Dean's reference to her arm bar.

"Is that a threat, Ambrose?" Seth tried to swell up to him, but Dean smirked back.

"Course it was. I thought I made it obvious. Then again, you were always the pretty one." He tried to pull Becky around Seth with him, but Becky still wanted a piece of that weasel's ass. When she wouldn't budge, she felt Dean stoop down and throw her over his shoulder. She hated when he did that. She tried to wiggle out, but he kept a firm hold of her. She pounded her fists on his back and kicked her legs.

"Put me down, Dean. I'm gonna rip his hair off his weasel face!" Dean turned back to Seth.

"See what you did? Now I gotta deal with this. One day back and you're already pissing people off. Then again just looking at a picture of you does that for me, so stands to reason. Enjoy your time back, Rollins. I'll be back at you soon enough to make you wish you retired young."

She felt Dean start to walk, as Seth seemed to have been made speechless by his former friends less than violent reaction, as well as her extremely violent reaction. She just glared at him and pointed to fingers at her eyes and then pointed them at him. It probably wasn't as menacing with her being carried over Dean's shoulder, but she thought he got the message well enough.

She looked down and realized how far up she was and turned her head to Dean, "I forget how much taller than me you are sometimes."

He stifled a laugh, "I'm six-foot four, Irish. You are all of five six. It's a tough thing to forget."

"You didn't punch him." She said ignoring his playful poking at her short stature compared to his.

"I'll get my opportunity soon enough, and it'll be sweet. Thanks for trying to get revenge for me and all, but I'll handle Seth. Plus, you always complain about being too similar to me. If you start beating the crap out of Seth with me, then they aren't gonna be able to tell us apart. Well, until they look at the hair."

She hummed, "One punch though…"

He sat her down on her feet in the parking lot and grinned at her, "Down, girl." He laughed at the middle finger she threw up at him. She smiled hearing him laugh and knew he'd be okay.


End file.
